Lethal Drug
by tiger-eyes90
Summary: Aoi from Gazette oneshot. Aoi is an assasin. How will he toy with his new mission?


LETHAL SEDUCTION

He wiped his sunglasses and put them on, hiding his black orbs. He looked around the dimly lit club, until he spotted her, dancing in the center of the dance floor. He couldn't believe how easy this assignment was, killing a girl for goodness sake. Was his boss trying to insult him? He bit his lip, were his lip ring used to be, not quite getting accustomed to the feeling of having it gone. But if his boss told to do something, Aoi had no choice but to obey. He did owe his life to his boss, and in return he became an assassin for their firm. He pushed his glasses up his nose and casually proceeded to the dance floor; however, something was amiss. The girl had disappeared; it was like she had never existed. "Looking for me?" A voice sounded behind him. He turned around and saw a dark haired, blue eyed, woman. Aoi smirked, "What, you were expecting me? Or were you informed of our meeting?" He was going to get straight down to business. She smiled slyly, "Why don't we go to a quieter place?" She suggested, taking his arm. Aoi couldn't believe his luck, it was almost too easy. He went upstairs to a private lounge and ordered himself a drink. She smirked; getting him drunk was the best way to go. He was just like every other man, falling for her charm. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his leg, stroking it gently. Aoi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. If she was going to make a move, he wouldn't complain. He liked the benefits of his job. He sat back, drinking his martini, and let her take control for the time being. She more than took advantage of the situation. She slowly climbed onto his lap, and started to kiss his neck. Her hands traveled up and down his body, making him moan in pleasure. He couldn't help himself, this girl knew exactly what she was doing; he felt lost in a world of bliss. She smiled with deadly seduction, stroking his hair. She then removed his glasses, revealing his black eyes. She leaned over and started to nibble on his ear, causing him to twinge and first, then relax into the sensation. He felt himself getting turned on; and apparently, so did she, "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" She whispered in his ear, her hands were playing with his belt buckle. He knew exactly what she meant, and he couldn't be happier to comply. On top of it all it would make his job easier, there would be less witnesses left behind. He knew the exact place to take her, a dark and quiet place, where no one would find them. They snuck up to the roof of the club, as soon as Aoi shut the door, she pushed him into a wall, kissing him with such aggression, that he questioned her true strength. He returned the kiss just as roughly, his hands explored her body, every curve, and every crease. He was quiet experienced in this area as well. He knew exactly what to do to make her produce every sound he wanted to hear. The cold October breeze, chilled them to the bone, however, they were both too busy with each other to notice. Aoi smirked to himself, this was all to easy. In the heat of the moment, he was about to slip her pants off; but then his hands touched something cold. He looked at her in accusation, she smirked at him. She was armed, and not only that she had pulled out a dagger and was holding it at his jaw line, ready to make a cut. He smirked, "No one told me I was dealing with a cold killer." He thought for a moment, now he understood why his boss assigned her as his kill. "It all ends for you here, pretty boy."She was about to swipe the knife, but his hand held her hand firmly, "Now, lets not get too frisky, you still owe me a night in heaven." He smiled in sweet sarcasm. She glared at him, pulling out of his grip, "I owe you nothing, you pig!" She stood armed and ready, Aoi sighed, "Damn, and I was really looking forward to this." Then he smiled darkly at her, "But since you will be dead in a few short minutes, I might as well make it worth my while…" He ran at her, pulling out his knife, and slammed her into a wall, "Ah, now where were we?" He started to kiss her down her neck. "Get off of me!" She tried to pull away, but he was too strong. His teeth scratched her, his kisses became more violent. Touches turned into grabs, kisses turned into bites. "This is what you get when you play with the big boys." He told her coldly, cutting her shirt with his knife. Her skin was bared against the autumn cold, she started to shiver. But the cold was soon replaced by Aoi's mouth. She was in utter ecstasy, feeling both pleasure and pain. In a swift motion he moved her to the ground and continued to kiss her down her chest, his tongue moved over her skin, tracing erotic patterns. With one hand he held her arms over her head, with the other; he was pulling off her pants. She continued to struggle and put up a fight, but her attempts only aroused him even more. He paused and smirked, she had a great amount of weapons on her, and if he wasn't careful he would get hurt. In a few minutes, he had her completely stripped down; he was now ready to get his money's worth on this assignment. He released her and placed his hands on the opposite sides of her, forming a cage around her so that she wouldn't escape. His pants came off in an instant, he was about to thrust into her, when he felt a stabbing pain going through his chest, "You, bitch!" He coughed out. It was his mistake, releasing her hands. Apparently he hadn't seen her grabbing a gun. She smiled evilly, "That's what you get when you play with the big boys remember?" He felt his life slipping away, but he wasn't going to let her have the last laugh. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed her through the stomach, causing her to scream in pain. "Now it's my turn," With his last strength, he thrust into her, causing her to scream again, "Ah, you are a virgin…That's what you get…" He smirked one last time, not able to finish his sentence, and fell on top of her, he was gone. She closed her eyes; he was still inside of her, she was in so much pain, but soon the pain started to subside, as the darkness closed in.


End file.
